User blog:Awesomesix/Pandora's Box vs Cumbox - Epic Rap Battles of History Season 6
In the latest Epic Rap Battles of History, Greek God of legend, Pandora's Box, faces off against the most respected modern rapper, Cumbox, to see which box has the most enticing internal organs. Info Instrumental: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K7wbOZeI7M4 Nice Peter’s Vince Offer as Pandora’s Box Lloyd’s Superman as Cumbox Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! PANDORA’S BOX! VERSUS! …CUM BOX? BEGIN! Pandora’s Box: You’ve opened the wrong box; it’s time to get nasty, With the box of beasts bouting the crusty cum pantry! You reek of lonely nights and the urge to sniff panties, So prepare to get your ass smashed up like some man meat! I come loaded with dark monstrosities and surprises, kid! You’re loaded to the brim with baby batter and viruses! Filled with curses, but your contents disturb to the soul, I can curse the humans forever, you just grow cursed mold! One internet history checkbox that needs to stay locked, You’re a step further down depravity than piss jars and poop socks! Just swallow your pride, as you’re about to be screwed, But if you want to spit, go off and shoot your goo, my dude. Cumbox: You’re stepping to me, so prepare to get sticky, Cause a regular fable stepping to me will learn quickly, That I'm not just some fibbed squick piece writ sickly, I’m the real deal! The nut sealed within me will break you swiftly! I’m black on the inside, also cold, dark, and dangerous, You’re a container which some lame feigned dame started playing with! I wouldn’t jack your style off you if you were ready to splat, You hold hope? I pack the relief of getting a release stat! You may be a box of the gods, but I belong to the internet master, Wielding disaster? Dirty bastard, drink this down and get plastered! I’m the fastest masturbation catcher who prevents splashers! You’re an edgy empty chamber! You’ll be scathed like a meat masher! Pandora’s Box: Special delivery! You’re the mother to a couple thousand babies! You’re not some summa cum laude, just cum wads and man pastry! A dirty prick, a cumslut for a virgin who needs to blast immediately! Fuck recycling! To save the earth, we’d need to burn you repeatedly! Your rapping stinks, sure, but everything on you reeks of desperation! You’re a hole without the glory, and several futures in the wasting! So prepare to get evaporated like your mashed up corrugation! I’m about to blow my fuckin’ lid! It’s time for true devastation! Cumbox: Oh no, you’re opening! I can’t wait to be killed by abstraction! Get cum-socked in the mouth, I’ll give you some good action! My contents are deliciously sweet, so don’t try to start! You’re a boring bedtime story, I’m a modern work of art! I spit upon you a loogie of splooge and gooeys, You’re jack shit, Panny boy, absolutely nutty to me! Call me “Jack in the Box!”, cause I’m ready to burst! I never lose, because I’m always one to come in first! WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! E…. E…. I’M GONNA… EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HIIIIIIIIIIIIIISTORY! OH YES! Who Won? Pandora's Box Cumbox Category:Blog posts